


6 o'clock Friday

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Team Rocket (Pokemon), kokoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: James' POV. He has sonewhere special to be after work on Friday ^_^My first ever Kokoshipping fic! I hope you all enjoy x
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Kosaburou | Butch
Kudos: 9





	6 o'clock Friday

As I fixed my new shirt and gave a couple of squirts of my favourite cologne, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror and bit my lip. Every week it was the same, no matter how many times I always felt the butterfrees in my stomach at the anticipation of sneaking off. Again. I said my goodbyes to a seemingly disinterested Jessie and closed the door behind me before breaking into a run. I really hated the implication that we were 'sneaking around', but I knew the score. Our lives wouldn't be worth living if anyone found out, especially our partners. I knew I had to focus on the positives and that was simply...being with him.

I headed to our usual meeting spot, out the back of the grounds at headquarters. As usual he had parked up a little way down the road, one of the downsides of having a rather distinctive car. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I approached him. He was leant casually on the bonnet of his car having a cigarette. He was dressed in skinny black jeans and a teal polo shirt, the same shade as his hair. He was also sporting a pair of sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes. My heart was galloping and I couldn't help but giggle like a teenager.

"You made it then?" he said.  
"You bet!" I smiled. "It's all i've thought about all week!"  
He smiled back. "Same here... 6pm seemed to take ages didn't it? I haven't stopped thinking about you all week".  
"Me neither! About you obviously!" I said with a laugh.  
He grinned as he tossed his cigarette butt to the side.  
"Not what I heard! What was it? You carry photos of yourself on that ruddy balloon because you 'like to look at yourself in your spare time'"  
"Well someone has to appreciate this gorgeous face!" I winked. He reached forward and playfully grabbed my ass.  
"Well perhaps we'll take some more of you later" he whispered suggestively. "Now, get in!"

I did as I was told. He climbed into the driver's seat and smiling across at me he started the engine. As we drove off he placed a hand upon my knee, making circular motions with his thumb.  
"So what did you tell Jessie?" he asked.  
"Oh...the usual. Just said I was meeting a friend" I said. "She literally gives 0 shits so it's not really an issue".  
"Heh. Wish Cass was that easy" he replied. "Been given the 3rd degree these last few times, she's determined to find who the 'lucky lady' is".  
"Oh right..." I said quietly. I suddenly felt very anxious in the pit of my stomach and I stared down at the clasped hands in my lap. He noticed and raised a hand to my cheek, stroking it softly.  
"Hey... don't worry about it ok? I can handle her. All I want to focus on is you".  
"Are you sure?" I asked wearily. He nodded as parked up in a secluded spot near Viridian Forest. Putting the handbrake on he twisted in his seat to face me.

"Positive" he said as he finally removed his sunglasses. There were those beautiful brown eyes of his. He looked a little tired but he seemed happy. Perhaps he was feeling the same as I was, relieved to truly be hiself when the working week was done.  
"Come here" he cooed as he gently encouraged me to scoot over as far as possible. I nuzzled my face into his neck and he ran his fingers through my lavender hair. I carressed his cheek with my fingers, never wanting to let him go. Eventually he delicately took hold of chin and stared deep into my eyes. My heart was pounding again but I couldn't help but smile half shyly at him.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while green eyes" he whispered, then he planted his lips softly onto mine. I closed my eyes as the warm sensation washed over me and for a moment I was lost in a state of complete euphoria. He continued planting sweet kisses upon my lips and then eventually I opened my eyes and reciprocated. We continued making out for goodness knows how long, we felt energised, empowered and most importantly, intimate.  
"You are so beautiful" he whispered.  
"Thank you, you are too" I replied. "This is all happening so fast".  
"Feels right though doesn't it?" He murmoured softly.  
I smiled. "Yeah. It really does".

And it truly did.  
6pm Friday was my new favourite time of the week.


End file.
